Enamorados de Cenicienta
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: Pronto sera noche de brujas y el Maou desea festejar en Shin Makoku uno de sus festivales favoritos del año. Para lograrlo dara una gran fiesta en el castillo del Pacto de Sangre,y una hermosa rubia aparecera de la cual todos se enamoraran.


**Enamorados de Cenicienta**

_**SaraxTodos xDDD**_

Hola mundo, aqui estoy de nuevo yo peleando. Este fanfic lo escribi exactamente hace un año y lo habia subido en mi cuenta de Amour Yaoi, pero casualmente encontre la memoria donde lo habia escrito y me gusto mucho. Y como ya estamos en fechas cercanas a Halloween decidi subirlo, realmente fue de mis fics favoritos de Kyo Kara Maou que he escrito y creo que es el primero que subo aqui D= asi que espero les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Kyou Kara Maou no me pertenece, si fuera mio Wolfram le seria infiel a Yuuri con Murata, mientras que Yuuri secretamente se ve en el pequeño Cimaron con Sara, para despues el rey engañar a su amante con Conrad o Gunter kukukukuku

**Summary**: Pronto sera noche de brujas y el Maou desea festejar en Shin Makoku uno de sus festivales favoritos del año. Para lograrlo dara una gran fiesta en el castillo del Pacto de Sangre, todo el reino esta invitado y todos deberan ir disfrazados de acuerdo a la festividad.

* * *

><p>Una invitacion llega al lejano Pequeño Cimaron y el joven rey Saralegui y su fiel compañero Beries se preparan para la fiesta. Sin embargo Sara pierde una apuesta con Beries y este le obliga a disfrazarse de mujer. Aunque Sara se niega rotundamente no puede escapar de su desquiciado tio.<p>

En medio de la fiesta aparece una misteriosa rubia, que aparte de ser una desconocida para todos los presentes posee una belleza descomunal, robando el corazon de mas de un invitado. Todos comienzan a querer cortejar a la misteriosa dama, sin saber que se trata del desafortunado rey del pequeño Cimaron. Mientras que desde un rincon del salon, Beries lo espia divertido, burlandose de las embarazosas situaciones en las que Saralegui se vera envuelto.

_**Dulce o Truco ;3 Feliz Halloween**_

Era de noche y los invitados comenzaban a llegar al castillo del Pacto de sangre. Donde se festejaria por primera vez en la historia de Shin Makoku una festividad a la cual el nuevo Maou llamaba "Halloween" o mejor dicho "Dia de Brujas". La mayoria de los Mazoku no entendian el porque tener un dia especial dedicado a las brujas, o mejor conocidos en esas tierras como los Mazoku, criaturas capaces de hacer "magia" pero sabian que si lo festejaban eso alegraria al Maou y que mejor que brindarle unos momentos de alegria al joven Yuuri por todo lo que el habia hecho por ellos. Un pelinegro miraba alegre por una de las ventanas del castillo, viendo como llegaba una gran variedad de disfraces, desde los mas rutinarios de la tierra, como brujas, fantasmas, calabazas, hasta los mas excentricos para el como un tenedor gigante y un oso abeja. Yuuri comenzo a reir al reconocer a la persona que iba vestida de tenedor.

-¿Porque Dorocas se ha vestido de tenedor gigante?- un rubio le golpeo la cabeza enojado.

-No es un tenedor, esta vestido de la imagen que suelen tomar los Kizittosu, un demonio muy poderoso que devora gente-

-En la tierra los conocemos como tenedores y los utilizamos para devorar pasta- rio maleficamente Yuuri, en estos momentos nada podia enojarle.

-¿Y tu de que estas vestido exactamente?- pregunto Wolfram, inspeccionando el disfraz de Yuuri de arriba a abajo.

-Soy el Conde Dracula- Yuuri levanto su capa como si se trataran de alas y mostro feroz sus colmillos de utileria.

-¿el conde dracu... que?-

-El conde Dracula, un famoso vampiro de la Tierra, devorador de sangre de bellas mujeres jovenes-

-¿Porque solo mujeres?- menciona celoso el rubio -Ademas, lo que dices no tiene sentido, los vampiros son vegetarianos-

-si, si, como los tiburones- el pelinegro repuso desganado, odiaba la logica inversa de este mundo.

-¿Y a quien has invitado?-

-Bueno, de los que no pertenecen al castillo... he invitado a Hube, Nicola, Alf, Ondine, al señor cabeza de billar y a beatrice, y a Sara-

-¿A Sara? ¿Por que le has invitado?- el rubio comenzo a gritar.

-Es mi amigo, aparte de que como sera una fiesta en grande y todo el reino ha sido invitado, crei que seria una descortesia no avisarle-

-¿despues de todo lo que te hizo?-

-Si- respondio secamente Yuuri, sin ganas de seguir peleando. Wolfram decidio quedarse en silencio, pues con cualquier tema que tuviera que ver con Sara, Yuuri siempre se ponia a la defensiva. -¿Y tu de que vas vestido?- pregunto finalmente Yuuri, intentando cambiar el tema.

-Soy un chico gato Beeeeh-

-Las ovejas hacen beeh, los gatos hacen Nyaaaa-

-Ya te dije que quien hace Nyaa es el dragon Zomosagori- /info sacada del manga muajaja/

-Si, si, como digas- susurro Yuuri, en ese momento entraron Conrad y Gunter a la habitacion.

-Hecka, los invitados han llegado, seria mejor que baje a recibirlos- hablo con tranquilidad Conrad pero Yuuri se hecho a reir al ver como iba a disfrazado.

-Conrad es un sacerdote- despues de eso miro a Gunter y rio aun mas -y Gunter una adorable brujita-

-No soy una brujita, soy un poderoso mago- grito Gunter pero al instante de ver a Yuuri un hilo de sangre resbalo desde su nariz hasta su barbilla. -Va-Va-Vampiro- se cubrio la nariz con rapidez y saco un pañuelo.

-Asi es Gunter, soy un vampiro y bebere tu sangre- dijo Yuuri sonriente, extendiendo su capa como alas y acercando peligrosamente sus colmillos a Gunter.

-KYAAA!- grito el peliplata y su nariz se transformo rapidamente en una fuente de sangre. Cayendo de espaldas al piso.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo, Yuuri?- pregunto Conrad con una sonrisa.

-Claro Conrad, amo Halloween y me encanta festejarlo con todos ustedes- Yuuri se sentia mas feliz que nunca.

-En ese caso vayamos al salon, que todos estan esperando la entrada del famoso Conde Dracula-

-Vamos- grito entusiasmado Yuuri saliendo de la habitacion.

Un carruaje se detuvo frente la entrada del castillo y de el bajo un hombre alto, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes. Iba vestido de gerrero romano, con una toga blanca y su armadura tan representativa de los romanos. Bajo sonriente del carruaje, quizas estaria tan feliz como el Maou, pero este por sus planes maleficos. Extendio su mano hacia dentro del carruaje, esperando a que su acompañante bajara. Una hermosa rubia vestida con un traje europeo del siglo XVI bajo del carruaje. Se veia molesta, tanto que nisiquiera tomo la mano de aquel hombre y bajo del carruaje saltando de una manera muy poca femenina, algo que le hizo tropezar con el vestido pero el hombre la tomo del brazo antes de que cayera al piso. La joven se separo con brusquedad, se coloco un antifaz, pues no llevaba sus lentes y su color de ojos era demasiado peculiar, aparte con ese antifaz seria mas dificil reconocerle.

-Estupido Beries- le susurro a su acompañante.

-Saralegui-sama, no deberia mostrarse tan molesta- resalto la A en la palabra -Usted es una princesa, deberia mostrarse con la elegancia de una verdadera aristocrata- Beries no pudo evitar contener una ligera risa.

-Te matare por esto, aparte ¿porque una princesa?-

-Porque eso es lo que usted es, Saralegui-sama, aparte de que el Maou aun necesita un buen pretendiente, y que mejor que una bella y misteriosa princesa- Saralegui se sonrojo y lanzo una patada a su acompañante.

-Eres un inutil- le grito antes de darse la vuelta y perderse entre la multitud.

-Esto sera realmente divertido, Saralegui-sama-

En el gran salon entro el enigmatico vampiro y todos dirigieron su vista hacia el, aplaudiendo al ver al Maou hacer su entrada. Yuuri se sonrojo apenado y coloco su mano tras su cabeza, revolviendo un poco su cabello. Era muy dificil acostumbrarse a este tipo de recibimientos. Cuando dejaron de aplaudir todos volvieron a sus respectivas actividades y Yuuri entusiasmado comenzo a pasearse por el salon. Al primer lugar a donde se dirigio fue a la mesa de bocadillos, pero se detuvo al ver los platillos. Todo era ciertamente asqueroso, o eso era lo que aparentaba. En lo que parecia un ponche color rojizo como la sangre flotaban ojos humanos, una deliciosa pasta tambien incluia lo que parecian varios intestinos, y lo peor de todo, helado de cerebro de mono. Yuuri comenzo a sentirse con ganas de vomitar.

-¿No le gusta?- pregunto Gisella que iba vestida con uniforme de enfermera cubierto de sangre falsa.

-No es eso... eso solo que... no se ve muy...- Gisella tomo uno de los ojos que flotaban en el ponche.

-Son de fruta, crecen en un arbol a las afueras de Fransia, saben como a peras- dijo mordiendo el ojo y Yuuri intento contener el vomito, no importaba que sabor tuvieran eso eran ojos humanos.

-Creo que los probare mas tarde- susurro desviando la mirada, pero se quedo atonito al contemplar unos ojos dorados que acaban de entrar al salon.

Varios hombres se giraron al ver a la recien llegada, una hermosa rubia de vestido rojo carmesi, cubriendo su rostro con un antifaz del mismo color de su vestido. Sus labios de un rosa palido y su cabello dorado cayendo por sus hombros. Se veia joven y carente de atributos que al parecer a su edad aun no le habia brindado la madre naturaleza. Pero a pesar de eso era muy hermosa, nadie podia negarlo. Inclusive el maou que la contemplo sin poder despegar sus ojos de aquellos ojos dorados, los cuales les parecian vagamente familiar. La dama se dio cuenta que Yuuri la veia y en su rostro se formo una mueca de espanto y un sonrojo evidente. Se dio la vuelta intentando escapar de la mirada del Maou. Yuuri intento perseguirla pero una mano detuvo su tarea y al voltearse grito algo asustado.

-Mo-mo-morgif- susurro.

-Claro que no Shibuya, soy el chico malo de Scream- dijo Murata quitandose la mascara y saludandole con una sonrisa -Mira quien esta aqui- señalo tras si y un apenado hombre lobo se dejo ver.

-¿Shori?- dijo Yuuri intentando contener una carcajada.

-No te burles Yuu-chan, tu amigo fue el que me obligo a vestir de esta manera-

-Tranquilo hermano de Shibuya, era una fiesta de disfraces y todos debiamos venir disfrazados- una venita aparecio en la frente de Shori.

-Me la pagaras amigo de mi hermano-

-Oigan... ¿ustedes conocen a la rubia que estaba ahi hace unos momentos?- pregunto Yuuri, señalando el lugar donde la dama habia estado.

-¿Que rubia? No he visto ninguna- dijo shori

-¿Una rubia? ¿es guapa?- Murata enseguida se vio interesado -¿estara soltera?-

-Oye Murata, no vayas a molestar a mis invitados- repuso molesto Yuuri, un tanto celoso pues el ya habia puesto algo de interes en esa rubia.

-No la molestare, solo le dare un ligero tour por el castillo, hasta luego shibuya- Murata corrio escapandose de su amigo.

Un rubio desesperado corria intentando escapar de la vista del maou. Yuuri lo habia visto. Vestido de esa manera tan vergonzosa. ¿Lo habria reconocido? Se sentia estupido, no podia dejar que lo vieran de esa manera. Se tomo el estomago, le dolia, sabia que no debia aver dejado que el estupido de Beries le pusiera ese corset. No entendia como las mujeres eran capaces de soportar tal martirio, en momentos sentia que se le iba el aire. Buscaba el baño pero no lograba encontrarlo en ese inmenso lugar y mucho menos con esa gente que comenzaba a acosarle. Un hombre de cabellos naranjas lo detuvo de la mano, le parecia algo conocido, pues lo habia visto en alguna ocasion con el maou, este iba vestido de mujer, lo cual le parecio un tanto repugnante debido a su musculatura.

-Hola lindura, ¿no eres de por aqui, cierto?- pregunto coqueto el hombre que creia respondia al nombre de Yozak

-No estoy interesado- dijo Sara dandose la vuelta algo molesto ¿enserio esa gente creia que era mujer?

-Espera linda, al menos bailemos una pieza-

-Pierdete Okama- respondio el rubio con algo de asco, se dio la vuelta y se perdio del chico de cabellos naranjas.

Despues de caminar varios minutos en circulos por el salon finalmente encontro el baño. Las dos puertas estaban juntas, la que daba al baño de los hombres y la que daba al baño de las mujeres. Sin dudarlo ni un poco se dirigio a la que daba al baño de hombres, pero dos manos gentiles lo detuvieron de sus hombros. El ojimiel levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada bondadosa.

-Lo siento señorita, pero el baño de mujeres esta por ahi- dijo el hombre que iba vestido de sacerdote, que respondia al nombre de conrad.

-Ahh... bueno... esto... yo... yo no soy...- la mejillas de Sara se tornaron de un rojo escarlata como el de su vestido

-¿Que sucede señorita? ¿Se siente mal? ¿Desea que la ayude en algo?- el castaño lo tomo de la cintura de manera de apoyo, pero en el momento en que lo hizo Saralegui se separo con un movimiento brusco, totalmente sonrojado.

-N-no... estoy bien, con permiso- dijo pasando aun lado del castaño desviando la mirada.

-Espere señorita... ¿me podria decir su nombre?- Sara se giro algo sorprendido.

-Sa... -pero se quedo en silencio.

-¿Sa?- pregunto sorprendido Conrad.

-Sa... Samantha- respuso Sara, intentando ocultar su verdadero nombre.

-Samantha, que hermoso nombre, espero y podamos encontrarnos mas adelante en el baile- Conrad hizo una ligera reverencia y se dio la vuelta, mientras que Sara lo contemplo algo asustado y sonrojado.

-Que tipo... hasta a mi me ha hecho dudar...- repuso algo desganado volteandose hacia el baño de chicas, mirandolo con un poco de temor -bueno... ahi voy-

Entro temeroso al baño de mujeres, jamas habia entrado a uno. Todo era mas...limpio. Ahi se encontro con una exotica mujer rubia que vestia un traje rojo digno de heroina de ciencia ficcion. Junto a ella habia una hermosa mujer de cabello rojizo y vestido de bruja. Al entrar al lugar los ojos azules de la ultima se posaron en el y lo miro un tanto critica. Saralegui se apresuro a encerrarse en el primer baño que encontro vacio y desde dentro alcanzo a escuchar una voz que decia "inaceptable" intento no preocuparse por eso. Ahora el problema seria salir de ahi. Se sento algo cansado en la taza y miro el techo. Ahora nada podria ser peor. Sentia que ese corset lo estaba matando, en instantes se le iba por completo el aire. Al dejar de escuchar la voz de las dos mujeres salio del baño y se inspecciono unos segundos al espejo.

-Es imposible que esos cavernicolas en serio crean que soy mujer- abrio la llave del grifo y tomo un poco de agua en sus manos, para despues remojarse el rostro y el cabello, intentando controlar los mareos que sentia debido a la falta de aire -Aun falta mucho para que termine la fiesta... que fastidio-

Se coloco el antifaz una vez mas y salio del baño. Pero jamas hubiera imaginado lo que le esperaba al salir. Un chico gato lo estaba esperando. Su cabello rubio y sus ojos esmeralda eran inconfundibles. Se veia molesto. Muy molesto. Al parecer el ya sabia quien era en realidad. Sin embargo habia algo en el chico que inquietaba a Sara. Quizas era el evidente sonrojo en las mejillas del von Bielefeld, o la manera en el que el rubio se acerco a el en cuanto salio del baño.

-¿Te gustaria bailar una pieza conmigo?- pregunto sonrojado Wolfram, desviando la mirada de lo que el creia una rubia hermosa. Saralegui hizo una cara de panico, como era posible que esa persona, la que seguramente lo odiaba con locura, lo invitara a bailar.

-Yo...no...- titubio Sara, esperando que el rubio no reconociera su voz.

-Ya pregunte una vez no me hagas repetirlo- espeto molesto Wolfram, tomando la mano de Sara y llevandolo a la pista.

Sara intento oponerse varias veces, pero el rubio no se lo permitio, junto su mano con la de Sara y la otra la coloco en la cintura de Sara, para despues comenzar a bailar al son de la musica. Saralegui agachaba el rostro, intentando evitar que este lo contemplara por mucho tiempo, temiendo que lo reconociera. Jamas en su vida habria imaginado que llegaria a bailar con la persona que mas lo odiaba en el mundo. Y mucho menos que esa persona tuviera una sonrisa al bailar con el. Un hombre alto de cabellos oscuros los contemplaba fijamente desde el rincon del salon, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Saco un pequeño frasco de su chaqueta, que tenia una pequeña etiqueta en el que apuntaban "perfume con feromonas" sonrio malicioso, mirando fijamente a Sara.

-Disfruta tu noche cenicienta, que el encanto terminara a las 12 en punto- susurro para si.

Wolfram seguia dando vueltas en el escenario junto con Saralegui, sin embargo una mano detuvo al rubio obligandolos a detener su danza. Wolfram se volteo molesto, para contemplar a un pelinegro con lentes. Este sonreia amablemente, mientras contemplaba a Saralegui.

-Creo que es mi turno de bailar con ella, lord von Bielefeld- Wolfram volteo la cara y siguio bailando con la rubia.

-Pierdete Murata- susurro. Pero Murata volvio a interponerse entre ellos.

-Deberias dejar a la señorita escoger- tomo la mano de Saralegui, intentando separarlo de Wolfram.

-Ella a escogido bailar conmigo, asi que vete-

-Lo siento, pero no me ire, ¿con quien desea bailar señorita?- Saralegui se quedo dudoso, lo unico que queria era irse de ese lugar.

-Yo...- pero antes de que dijera nada, la rubia exotica que habia visto en el baño abrazo posesivamente a Wolfram.

-WUAA! wolfi eres tan hermoso como tu madre- grito mientras enterraba el rostro del rubio entre sus pechos. Murata aprovecho la situacion y tomo la mano de Saralegui, alejadolo del lugar.

-Por fin nos encontramos- le susurro al oido Murata a Saralegui. El rubio se sonrojo, por la proximidad del chico.

-Eh..esto- no tenia idea de que decir.

-No seas timida, mi nombre es Murata- comenzo a hablar amablemente, mientras giraba con Sara en la pista -¿y el tuyo?-

-Sa-samanta...- respondio Sara, desviando la mirada.

-¿No eres de aqui, cierto?-

-No... soy de... Carolina...-

-Vaya ¿eres humana? para ser sincero, no pareces Mazoku-

-No, bueno si, esque...-

-No tienes porque estar tan nerviosa, no muerdo- respondio Murata riendo -Sabes, pareces shinsoku- Saralegui tropezo, pero Murata lo detuvo a tiempo.

-Lo siento, soy algo torpe-

-No te preocupes, eso te hace adorable- Sara se sonrojo ¿porque diablos lo trataban con si el fuera una chica? Pero en ese un mareo lo ataco y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Murata intentando recuperar el aire.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Si, es solo que necesito... algo de aire- susurro Saralegui.

Murata lo condujo fuera de la pista, alejandose de la gente y saliendo a un pequeño balcon. El pelinegro le indico que le esperara ahi, que iria por un poco de ponche. Saralegui se sintio mas tranquilo en ese lugar. Al menos ya estaba fuera del alcanze de esos locos que creian que era una chica. Miro la luna, era noche de luna llena. Suspiro al verla, sentia que su vida era un desastre total.

-Es hermosa- susurro una voz conocida junto a el -la luna, esta noche- Saralegui lo miro algo asustado, un chico vampiro estaba parado junto a el.

-Ahh...si- fingio un poco la voz, sabria que el lo reconoceria.

-¿Nos conocemos de algun lado?- pregunto Yuuri, mirandolo a los ojos.

-Ahh... Ahh... N-no... que yo recuerde- el rubio estaba sonrojado, no queria que lo reconociera, pues seria bastante vergonzoso.

-Sabes, por alguna extraña razon me recuerdas mucho a alguien- "Mierda!" penso Sara, no tardaria en darse cuenta.

-A-ah... ¿en serio?- desvio la mirada, pero una mano lo tomo del menton, obligandolo a ver fijamente al pelinegro.

-Si- el rostro de Yuuri se fue acercando lentamente al suyo, Sara se quedo inmovil, sin saber que hacer y sin darse cuenta que habia dejado de respirar. Yuuri se acercaba cada vez mas y mas, pero cuando sus labios quedaron a unos milimetros de los de Sara, el rubio susurro.

-N-No p-puedo res-respirar- Las campanadas del reloj sonaron, anunciando las doce de la noche. Un rubio cayo de espaldas, inconciente. Yuuri se apresuro a sostenerlo.

-Ahh!- susurro mientras inconcientemente soltaba al rubio y este caia al piso -¡¿Sa-Sara?- grito al momento de reconocerle, mientras este se encontraba tirado, sin poder respirar. Wolfram iba pasando por ahi y al ver a la persona que se encontraba en el piso grito.

-¿QUE HACE EL AQUI?- pero se quedo inmovil al recordar lo que acababa de hacer -el...el...yo...el...- Beries corrio desde el rincon del salon, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡Saralegui-sama!- las sospechas de todos habian sido confirmadas. Murata dejo caer los vasos de ponche, totalmente congelado. Yozak lanzo un grito de terror. Annisina se cruzo de brazos, con aire triunfante, al parecer ella era la unica que se habia dado cuenta de la verdad. Cherry-sama grito emocianda, al darse cuenta que el maou estuvo apunto de besar a otro chico. Una cantidad considerable de sangre comenzo a brotar de la nariz de Gunter. Mientras que las sirvientas gritaban emocionadas junto con Cherry, creando historias sobre la infidelidad del maou con otro chico. Conrad se acerco a la escena con su tipica sonrisa amable. Tomo al joven rey que se encontraba en el piso, inconciente, en sus brazos.

-Sera mejor que lo llevemos a la enfermeria- le dijo a Gisella, que se encontraba cerca, aun impactada ante lo que acababa de presenciar. Dos ojos miel se abrieron asustados, al darse cuenta que se encontraba en los brazos de alguien. Se quedo algo estatico, al darse cuenta que la mayoria de las miradas estaban puestas sobre el.

-Oh... Mierda-

* * *

><p>Hahaha no lo edite, lo deje exactamente igual a como lo habia escrito hace un año, quizas por eso esta un poco rara mi narracion. Espero les guste.<p>

_**Por cada review que dejen ayudan a esta loca escritora coreana a saltar de la azotea y volar como superman!**_

(no se crean, no saltare asi que dejen reviews xD)


End file.
